The invention relates to an actuation device for a lighting device of a motor vehicle, which includes at least one LED associated with a turn signal and at least one LED associated with another type of light, especially a daytime running light and/or a position light, and a common optical assembly for the types of light.
It has been proposed with respect to the illumination in modern motor vehicles to combine various types of light. Accordingly, it was proposed to provide a common optical system for a daytime running light and/or position light and a turn signal (flashing light), so that these types of light—i.e. the turn signal and the daytime running light and/or position light (parking light)—appear to the external observer to be located at the same place. This is possible because the daytime running light and position light are not used simultaneously with the turn signal. The LEDs associated with the turn signal and the LEDs associated with the daytime running light and/or position light are then usually located behind the common optical system and are also controlled by a common actuation device that provides the necessary operating voltage for the type of light to be operated at that particular time. Such actuation device can also be referred to as an LED driver module.
The conventional actuation device has a DC voltage converter (DC/DC converter) for the daytime running light and/or position light and a DC/DC converter for the turn signal. A specific DC/DC converter is here associated with each type of light. This solution is expensive and complex.